potcoswitzerlandfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:The 7th Master/Last Will and Testament of Sir Matthieu Richard Alesiano O'malley-Kenway I
DISCLAIMER: The subject, of whose will and testament this is, is not yet deceased and therefor, any items listed in the will are not to be received until aforementioned subject has died. Testament I was born to a prominent figure in Irish history, Ralof O'malley, and the Duchess of Anemois, Grace Kenway-Goltham. My childhood was spent in Dublin with my father, while my mother, who I didn't meet until later in life, continued her duties as a Duchess of France. Ralof was a clever and strong warrior. He trained me at a young age to use swords, daggers and all manner of weaponary. Unknown to me at the time, but my father was part of the High Council of the EITC as Rhys Harrington's closest advisor. None knew of the council except those that were a part of it. Rhys Harrington and the other councilmembers would commit atrocities to further the EITC's influence. My father tolerated it to an extent, but when Ireland became the target of a large massacre plot, my father secretly came back to Ireland and amassed a large group of Irish soldiers under the employ of the EITC and Royal Navy in an attempt to rebel against Rhys and the Council. He came to me, asking me to fight with him. I joined up with the revolution, and we marched for Fort Forelhost, Rhys' most prized fort in Ireland. The battle was bloody and many of the rebels were slaughtered. It was that day that I saw my father die at the hands of Rhys Harrington, himself. I was arrested and sentenced to life in the Tower of London. I spent a few years in there, about 2 years, before the death of Queen Elizabeth. After 2 years in the Tower of London, word got around to me that the Queen of England, Elizabeth, had died. Guards had been called off to combat the ensuing anarchy. Weeks later, her successor, George Breasly-Augustus, had finally ascended to the throne, and one of his first acts was to royally pardon me. Upon exiting the Tower of London, I recieved a summons. King George offered me a high rank in the EITC. I accepted and had been given a rank within the forces of the naval squadron of the EITC. My first assignment was to travel to Tortuga and infiltrate a militia that had been running minor skirmishes against the EITC in the Caribbean. Upon running into Commander Peter Bauhak, I was inducted into the Tortugan branch of the Black Palladin militia. My initiation was assigned by Lord Matthew Wilt VanCampe. I was to lead a fleet through a straight used by the EITC and lay seige to their fort near it. Everything went according to plan, until we came face to face with an armada of EITC ships that had supposedly been waiting for us. On top of that, a terrible storm had brewed above. The resulting battle, Battle of Rockstead Straight, had immortalized my naval experise. With only 6 ships in the fleet, we overtook the armada by taking the fight from our ships to their decks, fighting through each ship and leaving no survivors. After returning from my mission, I was given full membership into the Palladins, and was made VanCampe's chief naval commander and Lord Admiral of the Raven Fleet (the fleet that I led during the battle of the straight, also named in honor of my ship at the time, the Golden Raven). I decided, then, to marry Erin "Sword Stealer" Perkins, and was honorably wed by VanCampe, himself. For a few years, I had maintained secrecy from my true employers, and was continuing to help the Palladin's against the EITC. By the time I was 28, VanCampe had become old and senile. All the commanders, high ranking militia members and him had begun feuding. It eventually ended when VanCampe went missing, Bauhak left, Jane Flecther (VanCampe's love interest) became lost for purpose, and the Commander of Cuba broke ties. The only ones left were Roger McBellows and I, along with a few loyal soldiers and warriors. Roger and I feuded over who would lead, and I initially took command, but was ousted by Roger. It was then that I also found Erin to have cheated on me, and I swiftly divorced her. I returned to the EITC with news that the Palladins had fallen. I was rewarded with a new rank, Grand Admiral of the EITC Caribbean Quarter. I spent the next year fulfilling my duties as the Admiral in those waters until I had decided to retire. I was honorably discharged from the EITC. I spent the next few years living in peace at the estate left to me by my father, Caicaux. Eventually, I recieved another summons from King George. This time, he wanted me to act as Lord Diplomat of England, my first political assignment. I served as Lord Diplomat for one year and decided to leave shortly after the Paradocian War had begun. My reason for doing so was because I had warned against combating King Phillipe of Spain, but King George and the EITC ignored my warnings. I had told them that it would be a season unending, but they went to war anyway. Upon my retirement, I happened upon a guild of companions known as the United Alliance. I joined them shortly after finding that an old friend of mine was their leader. I had many prosperous years with the Alliance before it's unfortunate disbandment at the disappearance and death of their leader, Matis O'malley. Shortly after their disbandment, I married Grace Wilde. Around that same time, I had happened on my true purpose, I was heir to the French throne. I had eventually met up with my mother, Queen Grace, and we rekindled our love. It was then that I got a first taste of true power, and it felt great. I realized that with that power, I could do great things. After a few years dishing out policy after policy bringing equal rights to all of France as Duke of Anemois, it grew apparent that the King Regent and my uncle, Jack Blauac, did not like me. In my mother's absence, he secretly revoked my throne right. I was cast out of France and forced to seek citizenship elsewhere. It was then that I decided to head east, landing me in Switzerland's capital, Berne. I had a chance encounter with the head of the ruling family at that time, William Tyler Kroshbon. It was in a bar that I found him and my old friend, Emperor Kwagar, fighting over a recent incident. I decided to intervene and eventually, Kwagar stormed out. Tyler convinced me to rule over Switzerland since he wasn't yet fit to lead it and no blood-line existed to succeed other than him. I accepted and brought Switzerland into a prosperous era of trade, equal rights, peace, and world-renowned glory and respect. Along the way, my administration faced two minor rebellions, the second being a paid rebellion in an attempt to bring about a radical new government to Switzerland, known as a president-led republic. Both rebellions were defeated, although the second rebellion required intervention by the Ottoman Sultan at the time, Paj Raix. 7 months after the second rebellion, Tyler Willam was prepared to succeed me, and I resigned my post as King of Switzerland. The following years were spent in complete solitude from the world at my estate, Antama. That is, until the destruction of Antama during the Great Fire of Padres, what would later be seen as the precusor to the Great Collapse of the Caribbean. After the incident, I made way for Norway to serve the Grand Imperial Order as the 3rd Brother in the Brothers of Chaos, Crookmouth Loki. That went on for a few months, and I had decided within those few months to disappear from the world. I was gone for about half a year when I was finally contacted by former Swiss King, Ryan Warak (formerly a Kroshbon). He stated that the EITC and other had come to him asking about my "assets", assuming that these "assets" were the source of my rise to power and influence. I refused to disclose such foolishness info and never heard from him again. 3 months later, I learned of the inevitable Great Collapse, and made my return to the world, older and obscured. Eventually the collapse occured and I was barely able to survive, but was there long enough to have Samuel Darwa's wife die in my arms. I fled and returned to Norway. Taking note of Kwagar's long absence, I ascended to the throne as Emperor of Norway, but 4 days in, King William (who had died), reached through the voids to send Kwagar's wrath upon me. I was sentenced to life in Witswil Prison, but was eventually pardoned by King David. Upon being pardoned, I received a notice that I was to succeed Emperor Albert Spark and his Emperor Regent, Basil Naxius as the rule of the Ottoman Empire. I've led them to this very moment that I am writing this will and testament. Will Samuel Darwa *The keys to the Golden Raven and all her quarters, as well as command of the Raven Fleet *Blight's Fang broadsword (forged from the fires of Antama) *The Crookmouth armor set (including the Mask of Konahrik) *Ottoman Empire, as a protectorate of Spain *Frostmere, my prized horse *Staff of Krosis *Armored Robes of the Ottoman Emperor (currently worn by me) *Regalia of the Duke of Anemois *Mask of the Raven Fleet Admiral *Dragonscale Armor (worn by me during the bloody battle at Fort Forelhost) *Armor of House O'malley-Kenway *Chillrend sabre King David of Switzerland, Duke of Berne *Armor of Talos (what I wore during my rule) *Sabre of the Hawk *Robes of Azidhal *Walking Staff of the Mortals' God *Mask of Volsung *Robes of King Ryan Kroshbon Emperor Kwagar Ocata *Robes of Myraak *Mask of Myraak *Armor of Matthieu Kenway *Circlet of Dragon Souls *Dawnbreaker Blade, the bane of the undead and soulless *Staff of Ragoht *Mask of Morokhei Prime Minister Nathaniel Huntington of Switzerland *Masks of Krosis, Ragoht, Vokan, Dukaan, Henvoraak, Nakriin, and Valok *Hooded Shaw of Sevos Aran, a mage from Erin Perkin's gypsy friends *Armor of the Alliance Guildmaster *Armor of the Bear of Padres (worn by Roger McBellows during the decline of Palladin influence after VanCampe's death, this was given to me by his cousin) *Robes of Bartholomew the Psijik, my apprentice *Garb of the Ottoman Sultan (worn by Paj Raix before the rapid change to imperialism) *Outfit of Nathaniel the Notorious, an old aquaintance who once led the Irish branch of the Grand Imperial Order *Blade of Solsteim To whom Samuel chooses as his Raven Centurion *Raven Centurion Armor (Worn by Nicholas Flamberge during his time as Commander of the Raven Fleet Guard) *Histrend Sabre (the current sword of Commander Samuel Darwa, 4th Centurion of the Raven Fleet) armorhouseomalleykenway.png|This is the armor of choice for the O'malley family, with the exception of Matthieu. armorofallianceguildmaster.png|This is the armor worn by any and all Guild Masters of the United Alliance. bladeofsolsteim.png|This blade was forged in the famed Greatforge of Solsteim for the patron of House O'malley, Matthieu. DragonscaleArmor.png|The infamous armor of Matthieu O'malley during the bloody battle at Fort Forelhost in Ireland. kenwayridingfrostmere.png|Matthieu riding Frostmere during a hunt. maskofkrosis_crookmoutharmor.jpg|Matthieu wearing the Crookmouth armor and Mask of Krosis during a mission for the GIO. matthieukenwayarmor.jpg|Matthieu wearing his armor of choice while meeting with Stardust Kenway at a district of Solsteim. mcbellowsarmor.jpg|McBellows wearing his infamous bear armor outside the brick walls of Fort Padres. robesofkingryan.png|King Ryan Kroshbon wearing his signature robes. volsungmask.jpg|The Mask of Volsung, which has an enchantment that allows for the wearer to remain underwater without drowning. ravencenturionarmor.png|The armor worn by the first mate of the Golden Raven, Nicholas Flamberge. Myraakarmorandmask.jpg|The Robes and Mask of Myraak worn by Matthieu after being instated as the ruler of Solsteim. NOTE: More items will be listed as time goes on. Category:Blog posts